You Having MY Baby
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Mi version de Finnchel despues de la universidad


Rachel daba vueltas de un lado a otro, preguntándose cómo le iba a decir a Finn lo que sucedía, esto no estaba en sus planes, quieran esperar para disfrutar un más su matrimonio, llevaban casados dos años, dos maravillosos años así lo describió Finn es su ultimo aniversario.

No pensaba con claridad, está preocupada y las manos le sudaban, para ella era la bendición más grande, ¿lo sería también para Finn? No podía imaginarse su reacción, él era el marido más hermoso del mundo. Rachel aun no podía creer que estuviera casada con Finn aún recuerdo como se lo volvió a encontrar

Flashback

Rachel estaba recogiendo sus cosas del escenario, había terminado su último ensayo, ahora, 1 año después de haber terminado su carrera de artes dramáticas, tenía un empleo en Broadway, como directo de un musical, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, pero no estaba completamente feliz, hace 2 años que no veía a Finn Hudson, su único amor.

-creo que eso es todo- murmuro en tono cansado, repente las luces se apagaron- Hey Chase- llamo al encargado de iluminación pero no recibió respuesta, antes de que pudiera gritar una luz se encendió en medio del escenario… ¡NO!... tenía que ser una broma, Finn estaba parado en medio de esa luz con una sonrisa en su cara.

Rachel no aguanto las ganas, soltó sus cosas y corrió hacia sus brazos, él la recibió estrechándola contra su cuerpo, la extrañaba tanto que ese ligero contacto lo hizo estremecer, se quedaron así por un buen tiempo, sintiendo el cuerpo del uno contra el otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella después de que se separaron, pero las manos de Finn no soltaron la cintura de Rachel

-que no puedo venir a visitarte- ella le pego en tono de broma en el hombro

-claro que si tonto, solo que no te esperaba-

-pues aquí estoy…. Te invito a cenar-Rachel dudo un poco- no acepto un no-

-jamás podía decirte que no- le sonrió

El la llevo a un restaurant cerca del teatro donde ella trabajaba, todo el camino Finn no pudo quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto ella tocándose la cara en busca de alguna imperfección

-nada….es solo…que sigues igual de hermosa- Rachel bajo su cara para ocultar sus sonrojo mientras Finn abría la puerta para que ella entrara como todo un caballero.

Una señorita los recibió en la recepción con una dulce sonrisa

-un mesa para dos- Finn asintió, la recepcionista les señalo una mesa a la orilla del lugar.

El quito la silla para que ella se sentara segundos después el tomo su lugar

-este es restaurant favorido- murmuro Rachel viendo el menú

-lo pensé, es lo que a ti te gusta-

-buenas noches que va a pedir usted y su novia- Rachel iba a decir que no era su novia ni nada por el estilo pero Finn contesto antes que ella

-pediré pasta y un vino tinto, ¿y tú mi amor?-

-lo mismo por favor- Rachel no cabía de felicidad, ¿pero que significaba todo esto?, ¿acaso Finn la seguía amando?

Cenamos contándose todo lo que había pasado en este año, Finn era el entrenador de la escuela más importante de New York hace 1 semana le habían dado el puesto por eso razón estaba aquí, durante todo ese año trabajo en Mackenly.

-¿y cómo ha estado Kurt?- pregunto ella sentados en la banca de un parque

-muy bien de hecho en un mes se casa con Blaine, ha estado como loco tratando de localizarte quiere que seas su madrina, le di tu dirección espero no te moleste-

-¿molestarme? Claro que no, estaré encantada por ser su dama- Rachel extrañaba a Kurt después de todo fue un gran amigo por años

-Rachel-murmuro de forma tierna-vine aquí por una sola razón y no es mi trabajo- Rachel lo miro interrogante- en serio no te das cuenta- ella negó- por ti, no sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida, desde que te fuiste siento que todo me falta, solo tome este empleo por que supe que estabas aquí, déjame volver a tu vida- ella apenas y podía hablar pero tenía que hacerlo

-claro que te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, yo te amo y cuando me fui deje todo mi corazón contigo-

-Rachel…Mi Rachel- la tomo de la cintura y empezó a besar como desde hace un año quería hacerlo

Fin Flashback

Sonrió a causa del recuerdo, amaba Finn más que a nada en este mundo, toco instantáneamente su estómago, ahora había una parte de Finn dentro de ella. Finn no podía negarse era imposible. Abrió la puerta de su casa, subió hasta su cuarto y se recostó tenía que pensar las cosas. Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, un cuerpo que se acostaba un lado de ella y una dulce voz en su oído

-hola mi amor – Rachel volteo para quedar enfrente de el-

-Finn, llegaste temprano- se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo, Finn le tomo la cara con delicadeza, ese beso estaba lleno de amor y algo raro que Rachel percibió como si Finn estuviera más feliz.

-Amor, ¿me aceptas una cena mañana?, solo tú y yo-

-¿Por qué la cena, mi vida?- Rachel le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-acaso no puedo llevar a mi hermosa esposa a cenar- la puso debajo de él besándola con pasión

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron los dos abrazados, era fin de semana y ninguno de los dos trabajaba, era una escena de lo más tierna.

-buenos días Rachel Hudson- a él le gustaba mucho llamarla así, ella solamente sonrió

-buenos días Finn Hudson- el la tomo de la cintura y la puso encima de él, empezó a besarla con pasión y amor, era lo que Rachel amaba de él, su forma de amarla y sobre todo lo sobreprotector que era.

Rachel P.O.V

Después de pasar todo la mañana con Finn, tenía que revisar algunas cosas en el ensayo y después reunirme con Mercedes y Quinn, ellas iban a hacer las únicas que lo sabrían.

Tuve un duda rondándome la cabeza, ¿Qué pasaba con mi Finn? Parecía bastante raro era como si quisiera complacerme en todo, aunque a mí eso no me molesta.

-Rachel por aquí- grito Mercedes desde una mesa del café

-hola chicas- salude

-dinos que es eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir- Quinn se recargo de la mesa para verme mejor

-bueno…..- respire hondo- estoyembarazada-dije rápido y por la cara que pusieron no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que dije

-¿Qué?- gritaron las dos

-Respira Rach y dinos- las obedecí y volví a respirar

-Finn y yo seremos padres- se quedaron en shock y minutos después empezaron a gritar a abrazarme

-FELICIDADES-

-cálmense nos están viendo todos- ellas rieron y se sentaron

-¿y Finn como lo tomo?- pregunto Quinn

-seguro se puso feliz, Rachel ese hombre te amo y daría lo que fuera por ti, un hijo tuyo lo haría aún más feliz- aclaro Mercedes

- no le he dicho nada-

-¿estás loca verdad?- me gritaron

-temo que no valla a reaccionar bien, no estaba en nuestros planes y si no lo quiere-

-Rachel enserio estás loca, si cuando se lo dije yo se puso feliz después de un tiempo claro, ahora que tiene a la verdadera mujer que ama, tiene un trabajo y puede mantenerlo sin romperse la espalda, lo va a amar- me tranquilizo Quinn, las dos me tomaron las manos- Nunca dudes de que Finn te ama y va a estar feliz porque le vas a dar un hijo-

Después de platicar con las chicas me decido, hoy le diría a Finn que estamos esperando un hijo.

Fui a la casa para arreglarme según lo que me había explicado Finn, iba a estar con Kurt pasaría por mí a las 8, lo cual me deja 2 horas para arreglarme, tengo tiempo suficiente.

Pase por la sala y me detuve a admirar todas las fotos que teníamos ahí, una de la primera vez que cantamos en las regionales, después estaba la primera navidad juntos, técnicamente yo no celebro navidad pero Finn había insistido tanto en llevarme con su familia que no pude negarme, llegue hasta la foto de nuestra boda.

Flashback

-Rachel puedes quedarte quieta no puedo arreglar el cabello- me regaño Kurt por cuarta vez

-lo siento estoy nerviosa-

- si no te quedas quieta no te verás linda y Finn te dejara- con esa amenaza no tuve más opción

-que malo Kurt- fijo Tina mientras entraba de la mano con Mike, ellos llevaban unos cuantos meses de casados- te ves hermosa Rachel- yo solo le sonreí

-¿Dónde está Mercedes?, tengo que terminar de arreglar a Finn, de seguro ni sabe cómo ponerse la corbata-

-aquí estoy Kurt, corre con Finn yo termino a Rachel- el salió corriendo rumbo a la otra habitación

-yo voy con él no vaya a hacer que Kurt lo quiera ahogar- Mike le dio un beso a Tina y salió

-Listo, te ves divina-Me pare y fui hacia el espejo, era verdad me veía hermosa, el vestido era muy sencillo a Finn no le gustaba nada extravagante

-gracias chicas- fue lo único que pude murmurar

-no tienes por qué agradecer-

-es hora- anuncio Kurt

Camine nerviosa de la mano de mis dos padres, pude ver a Finn al final del pasillo, Kurt le arreglaba el moño del traje, volteo de repente y me miro, me sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Recuerdo que el la boda de su papá y la mamá, me dijo que cuando nosotros nos casáramos, íbamos a escribir nuestro propis votos como lo habían hecho ellos. Nunca pensé que realmente me casaría con él.

-cuídala- murmuraron mis padres cuando pusieron mi mano encima de la de Finn

-lo hare más que a nada en este mundo- quise llorar pero recordé lo que me dijo Kurt, ``si lloras y arruinas el maquillaje, te mato Berry'' así que me contuve.- te ves hermosa- tuve mucho autocontrol para no llorar en ese momento.

Después de una bella ceremonia, llego la mejor parte. Los votos.

-cuando te conocí pensé que eras una diva en persona, pero mi madre me dijo que jamás juzgara un libro por su portada, tú fuiste la que me hizo creer en mi por primera vez, aunque no me daba cuenta me iba enamorando más de ti, lo que yo necesitaba era alguien que me escuchara que realmente le interesaba lo que a mí me pasara – me tomo de las manos- y tú, mi amor, lo fuiste, siempre me prestabas atención aunque solo fuera que había acabado un videojuego más, te alegrabas como si hubiese descubierto la cura de alguna enfermedad. TE AMO RACHEL, y gracias por estar conmigo en cada momento que te necesite- me aclare la garganta y empezó a hablar

-Mi Finn, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti aunque tú jamás me veías, después cuando te uniste a Glee, tuve la esperanza de tenerte, cuando te tuve fue la etapa más feliz, cada vez que me decías que me amabas o que me besabas para mí era como estar completa, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, y claro que me intereso por ti, eres lo mas importante para mi, asi como se que yo también soy lo mas importante para ti, en mí no solo encontraras una esposa, sino un amiga, un amante y una compañera, TE AMO FINN- pude ver como los ojos de Finn se llenaban de lagrima. Después de unos segundos la ceremonia continúo

-Finn Hudson, aceptas como esposa a Rachel Berry, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida-

-acepto- me miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Rachel Berry, aceptas como esposo a Finn Hudson para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida-

-claro que acepto-

-puede besar a la novia- me toco con delicadeza de la cara, se acercó lentamente, antes de besarme me murmuro un ``te amo'', sus labios siempre amoldarían perfectamente a los míos, este era nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, no lo pude evitar unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Se separó de mí y limpio las lagrimas

-ahora eres Rachel Hudson-

-por el resto de mi vida-

Fin Flashback

Termine de arreglarme, me puse un vestido azul, arregle un poco mi cabello y me maquille, tenía que lucir perfecta para Finn, aunque según él siempre me veía hermosa y más cuando usaba sus camisas.

Faltaban 20 min para las 8:00, así que todavía podía averiguar cómo decirle lo del bebe.

-Amor llegue- ¡rayos! Finn llego antes, baje antes de que subiera- Rachel…te…ves...Wow…..-

- me encanta cuando te dejo sin habla- lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo bese, me tomo de la cintura y acaricio mi espalda

-vamos a cenar- dijo entrecortadamente ya que le estaba besando el cuello

-si vamos- lo tome de la mano y salimos hacia el restaurant.

-cierra los ojos amor- me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar- ábrelos

Era un lugar hermoso lleno de flores, una mesa en medio y un, ¿escenario?, no puedo creer que todo esto lo halla planeado Finn.

-Finn esto es hermoso, amor, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?-

-claro que si mi amor, lo hice para nosotros- me lance a su cuello y lo bese.

-eres el mejor marido del mundo-

-espera tengo una sorpresa para ti- me sentó en la silla y subió al escenario.

-después de la canción te explico todo-

_Having' my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying'_

_How much you love me_

_Having' my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying'_

_What you're thinking' of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowing'_

_I can see in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know i_

_That you're having' my baby_

_You're the woman I love_

_And I love what it's doing' to ya_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's going' through ya_

_The need inside you_

_I see it showing'_

_Whoa, the seed inside you_

_Baby, do you feel it growing'_

_Are you happy you know it?_

_That you're_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doing' to ya_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's going' through ya_

_Didn't have to keep it_

_Wouldn't put you through it_

_You could have swept it from your life_

_But you wouldn't do it_

_No, you wouldn't do it_

_And you're having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what it's doing' to ya_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's going' through ya_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's going' through ya_

_Having' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's going' through ya_

_Yeah you having' my baby _

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?- negué pues no podía hablar- ayer cuando llegue más temprano que tú, me puse a buscar algunas cosas y encontré los análisis, en ese momento quise tenerte ahí para abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me vas a hacer por darme un hijo, luego vi la fecha, dos semanas, y me pregunte, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?, me di cuenta que quizás tenías miedo, así que llame a Kurt y le dije que me ayudara a preparar esto- en estos momentos estaba llorando por las palabras de Finn

-sí, tenía miedo, de que no lo tomaras bien, de que no lo quieras- me abrazo contra el

-claro que lo voy a querer, es algo nuestro, no tienes por qué tener miedo, mi amor, no va a hacer facil., pero, ¿qué cosa en nuestra vida ha sido fácil?, nos apoyaremos-

-Finn, gracias, no podía tener mejor esposo que tu-

Finn tenía razón nada en nuestra vida ha sido feliz, pero sé que mientras lo tenga a él todo estará bien y hora tendría a su bebe.


End file.
